left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Graffiti
full list Ill see if i can get a full list of the graffiti found in left 4 dead and put it in order of where its found as this page should be full of content by now Spygon 09:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :You could just do it the old-fashioned way and ogle every instance of graffiti in the game. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) thats what i am going to do its gunna take sometime and alot of word pages lol things i do for the survival of humanity :p Spygon 17:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey, at least it's not as much as the Commentary! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) true that must be a real killer especialy the boring parts where they just seem to repeat each other over the music you should get a medal or something stigma for it lol Spygon 17:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I thought the Commentary was very interesting. There's just a lot to copy, and a lot to read or listen to several times in a row to make sure you get it right. It's a labour of love, I suppose. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Put your hands up if you cracked up while reading some of these - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 13:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Last Stand On the Last Stand there is some kind of foreign symbol. (Japanese or Chinese?) Can anyone find out what it means/represents? It is written on the wall in the room with the broken lighthouse staircase under the other graffiti: "No Escape!" --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) http://www.nciku.com/search/zh/detail/%E8%B4%B5%E5%AD%90/101670 I just LOL'd... Thoughtful's comment on the "Better Safe..." graffiti is hilarious. <3 [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 03:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Photos and small wording In some safe rooms, there are small photographs and small writing. I have the 360 version, but video settings are not as high as they can go on PC (maybe they're in options, lol), so I can't tell what most of them said. I know that there is one near the exit to the beginning safe room on the dead air finale (I think it says "R.I.P.- (and a name that I can't remember here)"). There is also one in another beginning safe room (The Hospital?) that says "Never Forget My Angel". Can someone list these as well? Dead Rising reference? Would this be worth a mention? On the graffiti talking about killed numbers of Infected, one says "53,595" -- That's the stated population of the town in Dead Rising, and the number of zombies required to get the Zombie Genocider achievement. :We've already stated that several times throughout the wiki. I think by now, everyone knows it's a reference to Dead Rising. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No,no,no! To get the Zombie Genocider in Dead Rising you have to kill 53,59'4' zombies.--WaffleMania 16:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) But it is still referencing it, just it's that it is increased by one more.--Charger09 21:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Just a note: Some of the people writing graffiti can't spell very well so any typos made on the page might not be typos after all, just really detailed quotes. Just thought I should put that out there for anyone who feels the need to spell check the page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 08:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Last note on achievement For some reason, this may only be me, "again only by one" just doesn't quite sound right. --Crowbar 01:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Cool story, bro. My god, I laughed so hard when I saw that in CC. --LOL.its.Neotails 16:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Keith The Subway Graffiti: “Keith: Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital” – Krista Could that be the same Keith that Ellis is talking about? If it is, then Keith was probably up by where he first survivors were before the infection, cuz it would make no sense that keith was having all these interesting stories with ellis during the infection, so he probably was friends with ellis before and moved up there or had to go for some other reason. Maybe cuz of this Krista? Because you don't her about her from Ellis. Maybe he got married to her or was in a serious realationship with her and they moved there?--Charger09 21:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely baseless speculation.. Goose511th 22:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Some people are carriers.They're immune but they can spread the infection. "Some people are carriers.They're immune but they can spread the infection. " Could The cast of L4D and L4D:2 be these carriers? Yes, because the cast of l4d and l4d2 are carriers. Gunz of liberty 15:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Graffiti Hey, can we get some more new graffiti from the other safehouses, thanks--Djj51 21:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Exodus 9:15 This particular line from the Bible is interesting as it's one of those with about 500 variations. As far as I can tell, the most popular version of the Bible in the United States is the 21st Century King James Authorized Version (usually just called King James Version or New King James) which renders Exodus 9:15 as For now I will stretch out my hand, that I may smite you and your people with pestilence; and you shall be cut off from the earth. This rendition makes a lot more sense in context of the zombie doomsday scenario playing out in the game, rather than the "I could have just wiped you out if I wanted to" tone from the New International Version (which is quoted in the article.) Atypicaloracle 08:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Virgil I noticed that on the shanty town (or something of that sort) level of Swamp Fever had graffiti saying "VIRGIL DUGAS 1953-2009". Could this actually be the rescuer Virgil, and the residents of the bayou just thought he was dead? ChicagoTed Does he reappear in L4D2?--Kig-Yar 00:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Not that we currently know of. I have looked multiple places, but havent found any yet. I may have just missed it, or it may come up in The Passing.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 08:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Chicago ted was recently deleted from the survivor page.http://left4dead.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Survivors&diff=102644&oldid=102642 Anno1404 00:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Phone Numbers Has anyone tried to call the phone numbers in the passing? The ones in the bathroom that say "CALL TERESA FOR A GOOD TIME!! 555-0934" and "KASIE'S UP FOR ANYTHING (555-6771)" : Should we? ~Elite-Nachos~The Gnome~ 19:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I did, they're 555 numbers, don't exist, don't work. 22:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Gregory"Vault"Rider Proof? Is there any proof that these strings of graffiti could be found in The Sacrifice? I have yet to encounter them in there. Pikmin1254 23:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Helping Out If you guys could help with uploading the custom campaign graffiti like I am, it would be a HUGE help. (Hungarian Minotaur, too lazy to log on...) I Mis The Internet "I miss the internet" I choke with laughter with that graffiti! (200.75.21.82 13:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC)) According to the page, you can find graffiti with '11/15/2009' as a date in the Shanty Town. I cannot find this in-game, can someone point me in the direction of it? AlexJFrost (talk) 09:37, August 23, 2018 (UTC)